User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens: The Horror Attraction
Plot 14 people are heading to a newly opened amusement park for day of but after the bus is hit with knockout gas they are soon are out of it , only to later wake up to find themselves to already be a Joyful Land and their day of fun turn into a 5 days of Horror. Character Descriptions Sarah Burglass - Former leader of Kappa Kappa Tau. Sarah had a reputation as mean, rude, nasty and manipulating. Sarah these days is trying to put the events 4 months ago in the past but that's easier said than done, with a new serial killer running loose. Annie Trinn - Annie now in in a good place, with a boyfriend and working for top entertainment company. After what happened with Kieran, Annie decided to distance herself from Sarah, Ari, Hunter, and Gage as she doesn't want any reminders of what happened 4 ago, however forces brings them back together Ari kingston - Former head of the Dickie Dollar Scholars. Ari and Sarah have been going through on and off phases since the Wallice murders. Ari however won't let this keep him down because Ari always bounces back. Hunter Baylendorf - Hunter is now single since he and Gage felt like they both needed so some distance from each other. Hunter is now reviewer for "All Things Amusement" and given the opportunity to review a newly opened amusement park. Gage McNamara - Gage now that he's no longer in a relationship, wants to focus on himself. After working for hours on end the cheesecake factory, Gage decides to go on vacation and have fun at the newly opened amusement park. Cam Yamada- Cam is cool, level headed, and natural born leader. Cam is actor and was the lead on a successful doctor drama which has recently ended its run. Now on break from acting Cam is taking things slow. Kalleb Layden- Annie's boyfriend and comes from a family of bank tellers. Kalleb's family puts so much pressure on him but Kalleb decides to get away from his family's expectations and surprises Annie with a trip to the new amusement park. Angelique Sammin- Angelique is former student of Yale but has dropped out due to stress and is avoiding facing her family and friends because she is afraid of disappointing them. Rob Turner- Rob is hard working author of a successful YA novel series. Rob has been working hard all of his life and never plans to do free things on his own time but his manager demands that he take a few days off and Rob does so. Cece Reyes- Cece is an avid vlogger always vlogging her day and can sometimes have her head in the clouds. Hey there is nothing wrong with being a big dreamer. Katie King- Sweet, honest, and legit has no mean bone in her body. Katie is Cece's best friend since they were in pre-K. Katie has huge fondness of rollercoasters and she just has to ride all them in the whole park. Tori Blue- Is a wedding planner and after a big year of successful weddings going perfectly, Tori decides to treat herself with a vacation. Michi Thirlwall- Michi is the daughter of a CEO tycoon and always looking on the bright side of things. Michi has never been to an amusement park before in her life and that has to change. RJ Lancaster- RJ is one of of Gage's ex boyfriend who has been stalking Gage ever since they broke up in high school. Category:Blog posts